1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool part used in an electric tool, and more particularly to a positioning sleeve assembly adapted for engaging with different tool parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric drill is commonly used in machine industry and in construction and decoration field as a tool for drilling, screwing and unscrewing. At a working end of the electric drill is connected different sized or types of drill bit or screwdriver bit to perform different jobs.
Nowadays, some drill bits or screwdriver bits with depth restricting design has been designed and developed to effectively control working depth, and some drill or screwdriver bits are capable of idly rotating in case of excessive load.
Most of the drill or screwdriver bits with working depth control or idle rotation design are integrally formed with a connecting sleeve which is to be connected to and rotated by an electric tool. Since the drill or screwdriver bit is unitary with the connecting sleeve, the drill bit and the screwdriver bit must be manufactured with different moulds, and therefore manufacturing cost is relatively high.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.